In such cutting tools, low repeatability in the location of the cutting head may affect cutting accuracy. In addition, cutting forces acting on the cutting head during a cutting operation may displace the cutting head.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,565,291, in its FIG. 3, discloses a cutting tool assembly including a tool shank having an elongated hole, a support bar that can be inserted into the elongated hole, a coupling bar configured to be secured within the elongated hole and a cutting head which is releaseably mounted to the support bar. The rear end of the support bar and the front end of the coupling bar are threadingly engaged to one another. While the support bar is inserted through a forward end of the tool shank, the coupling bar is inserted through the rear end, both bars requiring both internal and external threads of various diameters. This may be less than optimal for repeatable positioning of the cutting head.